Warsaw Pact and NATO Middle Eastern Targets (1962: The Apocalypse)
Targets in Afghanistan #Kabul- 2 x 1kt. #Kabul airport- 1x 1kt. #Kandahar- 1 x 1kt. #Mazar-e Sharif- 1x 1kt, #Bagram AFB- 15kt, #Dasht-e-Kiligai- 15kt, #Shindand AFB- 15kt. Targets in U.A.E. #Non. Targets in Oman #Non. Targets in Jordan #Non. Targets in Israel #Ben Gurion International Airport (Hebrew: נְמַל הַתְּעוּפָה בֵּן גּוּרְיוֹן‎, Nemal HaTe'ūfa Ben Gurion, Arabic: مَطَار بِن غُورْيُون أَلدُّوَلِيّ‎ Maṭār Bin Ghūrīūn ad-Duwaliyy) civil airport- 1x 15kt (did not go off) and 1x 1kt. #Ben Gurion International Airport (Hebrew: נְמַל הַתְּעוּפָה בֵּן גּוּרְיוֹן‎, Nemal HaTe'ūfa Ben Gurion, Arabic: مَطَار بِن غُورْيُون أَلدُّوَلِيّ‎ Maṭār Bin Ghūrīūn ad-Duwaliyy) airforce base- 1x 15kt (did not go off). #Haifa (Hebrew: חֵיפָה Heifa , Hebrew pronunciation: χeiˈfa; Arabic: حيفا‎ Ḥayfā ) Naval base- 1x 15kt (did not go off). #Haifa civil port- 1x 15Kt (did not go off) and 1x 1kt. #The Knesset- 1x 1kt (did not go off). #Ein Shemer Airfield- 1x 15kt (did not go off). #Tel Aviv city center- 1x 15kt (did not go off). #Tel Nof Air Base (Rehovt)- 1x 15kt (did not go off). #Gaza City- 1x 15kt (Missed and exploded 10km out to see). #Hatzerim Air Base (Beersheba)- 1x 15kt. #Hatzor Air Base (Ashdod)- 1x 15kt (did not go off). #Nevatim Air Base (Beersheba)- 1x 15kt. #Ramat David Air Base (Megiddo)- 1x 5kt #Ramon Air Base (Beersheba)- 1x 15kt. #Sde Dov/Tel Aviv Air Base (Tel Aviv)- 1x 15kt (did not go off). Targets in Egypt #Suez Canal lock Suez- 1x 1kt (did not go off). #Suez Canal lock Port Saied- 1x 10kt (did not go off) and 1x 1kt. #Port Saied naval base- 1x 15kt (did not go off). #Port Saied civil port- 1x 15kt (did not go off). #Port Saied civil docks- 1x 15kt (did not go off). #Cairo city air base- 1x 15kt. #Cairo airport- 1x 1kt (did not go off). #Egyptian Air force HQ, Oruba Street, Nasr City- 2x 1kt (did not go off). #Alexandria naval base- 1x 15kt (did not go off). Targets in Saudi Arabia #Dhahran navy base- 1x 15kt #Dhahran- 1x 15kt #Kobar- 1x 15kt #Dammam- 1x 15kt (did not go off) #Dammam navy base- 1x 15kt Targets in Qatar #Non. Targets in Bahrain #Manama- 2x 15kt and one 10kt (the latter missed Manama and hit Riffa) #Muharraq- 15kt #Riffa- 15kt (it missed Manama and did not go off) Targets in Iraq #Basra air base- 1 x 15kt. (did not go off) #Baghdad central airport- 1 x 1kt. #Baghdad international airport- 1 x 1kt. #Baghdad air base No. 1- 1 x 15kt. #Fao port 1x 15kt. (did not go off) #Mosul air base- 1 x 15kt. (did not go off) Targets in Iran #Tehran air base- 2 x 15kt. #Tehran airport- 2 x 15kt. #Tehran- 2x15 #The American Thor missile silos on N. E. Persia- 3x 100 kt, 2x 46 kt and 2x 60kt. Kuwait #Non. Lebanon #Non. Syria #Damascus 2x 15Kt (did not go off) #Damascus civil airport 1x 1Kt #Latakia 1x 15kt (did not go off) #Latakia port 1x 15kt #Tartus 1x 15kt (did not go off) #Tartus port 1x 15kt #Tartus navy base 1x 15kt #Aleppo 1x 15Kt (did not go off) Sudan #Non. Category:Atomic affairs Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Middle East Category:Central Asia Category:North Africa